Capacitance measuring sensors, such as pressure sensors and humidity sensors, can be configured to deliver an electrical signal that can be evaluated in response to very small changes in a measured parameter. Such sensors may be coupled to an evaluation circuit configured to convert the smallest changes in capacitance into an output signal. Due to the small size of the capacitances to be detected, analog amplifiers are sometimes used to scale the analog signal and the amplified analog signal may subsequently be converted from analog to digital.